When an Angel is Lost
by Conductor of Darkness
Summary: Riku Tsubasa followed a schedule, doing the same thing every day. When his schedule is suddenly changed, It changes his life. RikuXOC. Rating may change. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and rainy night. Riku was walking through the deserted streets, silver hair matted, bright aqua eyes clouded and mind racing with questions. Questions that he could not find the answers to. Normally, he didn't like the rain. At all. But tonight was an exception. The cool droplets provided a calming haven for him, if only for the moment. The neon lights of this city were all that lit his way. The passing buildings were just a blur to him. He walked with his head down, taking slow steps to the apartment complex. He could have easily called a taxi straight home, but it was longer to walk and right now, he wanted to stay away from the apartment for as long as he possibly could.

He stopped and looked at the clock tower. A small, sad smile graced his features and he climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. Once there, he sat on the ledge, legs dangling and hands folded between them. The small droplets gathered at the tip of his nose, only to fall the three hundred feet to the ground in one of the many puddles.

'This is where we first actually talked.' He thought, leaning back and reminiscing on the seemingly short moments he had shared with his angel.

Hey Everybody! I have returned!! Buahaha! Well, I have come up with a new story and I would like to hear what you think, because customer satisfaction is #1!! I know it is short, but I promise it will be interesting and grow as time goes by!

COD -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was surprised to see another figure perched on the ledge of the tower. Nobody ever came here this early. He turned to leave, but then heard a soft "oh" from the other person. He looked again and saw that it was a woman about his age,(A/N: Riku is about 25) with long flowing black hair and kind blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, is this your spot?" She spoke with such a soft voice Riku had to strain his ears to hear her over the waves of the nearby beach.

"No, it's fine. I just don't see many people at this hour." He explained, walking over and sitting beside her. The stranger chucked and explained, "I just happened to see this place and thought that it would be a great place to see the sunrise. I'm Victoria, by the way. Victoria Manami. I just moved here yesterday." She offered her hand. Riku shook it and said, "Welcome to the little town of Yuzuki. I'm Riku. Riku Tsubasa. If you don't mind my asking, How did your name come about?"

"Well, my mother was American, and when she came here to study music and become a huge Japanese singer, she met my father, and that was it." She smiled, "She may not have become the star she wanted to be, but our lives were happy."

Riku smiled as well. "That's lovely. I never met my mother. She died when I was very young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Victoria frowned a bit.

"It's alright. My father and I were able to live happily as well." They smiled, and then turned to the horizon again. They sat in silence for a moment, then Riku asked, "Where did you live before?"

"Tokyo." She smiled. "I decided I was done with the big city. Everyone was always so busy, always moving. I wanted to live somewhere where I could relax for once." He nodded. He had to go there for a business trip and had a hard time keeping up with everyone. Then the sun began to rise. It began as an edge of red, the sky turning from black to grey. As it rose, the waters began to shimmer and come to life. Riku looked over to the young woman. Her eyes sparkled, much like the waters below and a small delighted smile graced her features. He couldn't help but smile too. She looked over and then looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't get to see the sunrise very often." Her cheeks were so extremely flushed that Riku chuckled, "No, it's alright. It's a beautiful thing...Would you like to go to breakfast with me?" Riku was shocked. Did he really just invite this stranger to breakfast with him? It wasn't something he did.

"Sure. I would love to." Her voice brought him back to the present. He smiled, "Alright. I know the best little café in town." They got up and began walking down the steps to the street. They held pleasant conversation as they passed little shops and houses. Soon they were standing in front of an older looking building with a yellowed "open" sign in the window.

Riku opened the door for Victoria and greeted a grey haired man sweeping the floor.

"Hello, Hayato-sama. We will be in the usual booth." The older man smiled, nodding his head and returning to his sweeping.

"This is Shou Café," Riku handed Victoria a menu, opening it and pointing to a specific item on it. "The Cinnamon Apple French Toast is one of the best items here. I get it almost every morning." Victoria smiled, "Thank you for showing me around. I would have probably gotten lost." They both laughed. Riku couldn't figure out why he was spending so much time with this stranger. He also could not explain why being near her, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile made him happy. But whether he wanted it to happen or not, it did not matter right now.

Well, here is the second chapter, longer like I promised! I'm sorry if Riku is a bit out of character. Love makes you do some crazy things! :D Please Review, Flames are welcome. 


End file.
